


Snake Eyes

by deadeyeboy



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyeboy/pseuds/deadeyeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve receives a rather alarming package in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Eyes

Steve felt his heart stutter in his chest once he realized just what he was looking at. He blinked, mouth falling open slightly. The package had been a standard, nondescript brown box sitting outside the door to his room, so he had just torn into it without thinking; the contents were decidedly...less standard. Packaged in clear plastic and swaddled in crumpled brown paper was the longest dildo Steve had ever seen.

“What on earth…” he murmured, reaching down to stroke his fingers along the length of it through the plastic. It was flexible and solid, though it still gave when he pressed down with his fingers.

Not that he’d seen many. It was thick, too, thick and black with a sleek sheen to it. Looking closer, he could see that there was a cockhead on each end, and immediately he had some idea of how it might be used. He could feel color rising in his cheeks, arousal prickling up his spine. He licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. Without quite meaning to, he ripped the plastic packaging away from it, just so he could feel the smoothness of it sliding over his palms.

Though it had been addressed to him, he hadn’t ordered this. How it might have fallen into his hands, though, he had some idea.

His apartment had been pretty well wrecked in the last battle, and Tony had invited him to stay in his mansion for a few weeks while it was restored. Steve had initially meant to decline - the extravagant wealth of the Stark Mansion made him feel guilty to set foot in, let alone live in - but Tony had made the most ridiculous puppy-dog face Steve had ever seen, so naturally he’d said yes.

He could definitely see someone like Tony using something like this. (The mental image was enough to firm him up in his pants, and he shook himself, urging dangerous thoughts away.) He’d reseal the box and leave it outside the doorway to Tony’s office, as if he’d never opened it in the first place. Then maybe he’d jack off afterwards, just to work off some steam.

That’s what he told himself, but what really happened was that he ended up tossing the dildo back in the box, nigh sprinting up to Tony’s office, knocking on the door and letting himself in. The late afternoon sun cast long shadows over the room from the window behind the desk. The man himself was lounging back in his cushy chair in front of a towering stack of paperwork, eyes closed as he nursed his ever-present glass of scotch. Those eyes slitted open icy blue as Steve entered, immediately going all warm and gooey as soon as he saw Steve. Steve sometimes wondered if Tony meant his fawning to be as obvious as it was.

“Steve, darling, what can I do for you?” Tony cooed once he’d tossed back the rest of his drink. His words were slightly slurred; the paperwork must have been particularly bothersome today.

Steve slowly circled round the desk, and Tony’s expression turned slightly apprehensive at the sight of the ripped open box in his hands. “I think our mail might have gotten mixed up, somehow,” Steve was saying as he slowly turned the opened end of the box towards Tony, whose eyebrows were rising impressively high into his hairline. “It says its addressed to me, but I don’t typically order things like this.”

If Steve hadn’t known better, he would have said that Tony was blushing. His cheeks were slightly flush, a very attractive pink that tipped his ears. But he was certain the man had lost all shame long before they’d met, so he attributed it to the drink.

“Ah,” Tony coughed, clearing his throat. “Well. That’s.” He cleared his throat again, waving his hand. He glanced at the package, then at Steve, then at the package again, then got this curious, speculative look in his eye. Steve felt his heart leap in his throat. “I ordered it for a friend,” Tony said finally, meeting his gaze very deliberately. “I thought maybe he might enjoy it.”

So it was a game.

Steve was astounded at himself. Really he ought to have socked Stark in the jaw. That was what he kept on telling himself. Instead, he carefully set the the box down on the desk, making sure not to disturb the pile of paperwork.

Said, “He might, at that.”

He reached out, grabbed a fistful of Tony’s silk tie, dragged him in for a vicious kiss at the same time he straddled his thighs. He didn’t close his eyes, which allowed him to see just how wide Tony’s were, boring back into his. Then they narrowed into slits. Challenging.

Steve never had been able to resist a good challenge.

Grasping Tony’s chin in one hand, he prised his jaw open so he could shove his tongue into his mouth, moaning a bit in surprise when Tony’s tongue met his every bit as fiercely. He tasted of scotch and metal, strangely enough, which was when Steve realized he might have nicked Tony’s lip with one of his eyeteeth.

And then Tony was shoving at his shoulders a bit, leaning back just enough to break the lock of their mouths. He gasped for breath, lips red and wet. “You kiss like you’re trying to suck my tongue out of my skull,” he grumbled, hands slipping down to settle on Steve’s waist, large and warm. Steve turned his head away when Tony leaned in for another kiss, suddenly embarrassed; he could feel his cheeks heating in shame as well as anger at himself.

“Ah, no, don’t be like that, sweetheart, come here,” Tony said firmly, placing a hand on either side of his face and turning his head. “Gently, like this, here,” he leaned in to nibble at Steve’s lower lip, tongue pressing at the seam of his mouth, until Steve finally gave in and opened his mouth once more. Tony’s tongue slid in smooth and caressing, exploring the roof of his mouth and the inside of his cheeks, firm but never demanding.

Steve could feel himself melting little by little, and he opened his mouth more, slipping his own tongue alongside Tony’s. They were French kissing, Steve realized, basically necking. It was hot and slick and set Steve’s skin alight with fever-burn; he let out a little surprised groan when Tony grabbed two handfuls of his ass, strong fingers pressing into the muscle. He clutched at the front of Tony’s suit jacket, the expensive fabric sleek and pleasing to rub his fingers against.

When they broke apart again, the both of them were panting, lips brushing together wetly. Steve glanced ruefully over at the open package on the desk, all but forgotten. “This is nice, but beside the point,” he rumbled, bumping their noses together.

“Steve, I wasn’t expecting you to have this sort of reaction, I had to take what I could get while I could,” Tony whispered. He was still grabbing Steve’s ass, kneading it and squeezing it. Steve didn’t at all mind; he arched into the touch. “I’ll admit, I set this all up when I was a lot drunker than I am now, I hardly remember a thing- but I was expecting you to knock me out, not- mmm-” Tony half-gasped as he rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Steve.

“Why a double?” Steve murmured, reaching down to palm at Tony through his slacks. He was here, he might as well be all the way here. “Isn’t that a bit much at first?”

“I wanted to see just how scandalized you could get, dearest, you flush the prettiest pink-” He shut up as Steve squeezed him, maybe a bit harder than was strictly necessary, but it was worth it seeing the conflicting arousal and irritation and even a hint of fear warring in Tony’s face.

“Where’s the nearest bed?” Steve murmured, eyes darting more and more to the dildo. He’d admit, he’d never gone farther than a few fingers. But he was curious.

Tony’s eyes went wide for a moment, then he broke into a gorgeous grin. He tossed his head toward the door behind him. Steve snorted. Of course Tony Stark would have a bedroom adjoining his office. Of course.

Tony yelped and clung to Steve as he slipped an arm underneath Tony’s thighs and lifted him bodily; he reached out for the box with his free arm. He carried Tony into the other room like that, his lips working on sucking a large bruise into the column of Tony’s neck at the same time.

“You are an excellent multi-tasker,” Tony moaned breathily, lifting his chin to bare more skin. Steve tossed the box onto the bed, then dumped Tony down after it. He managed to land on all fours like a cat and shot Steve a reproachful glare over his shoulder. “We might have to work on your technique though-” He inhaled sharply as Steve began to tug his slacks down, pooling them around his knees, then forgetting them in favor of grabbing at Tony’s ass. Without lying to himself,  Steve had always wanted to touch it; it was round and firm and Tony groaned and arched just right into Steve’s groping hands, even if the hips were too bony.

Steve reluctantly prised his hands away so he could get started on his own clothes, shucking his jeans and T-shirt aside so he was left in nothing but briefs, then changing his mind and going back and folding them neatly and placing them on top of the dresser. Tony hissed impatiently at him, but by the time Steve turned back round he was naked, impeccable Fioravanti suit tossed to the floor as if it wasn’t worth $10,000. He was seated with his legs crossed, cock jutting out of his lap long and proud as he turned the dildo over in his hands.

Steve swallowed, his own cock filling quickly at the sight. The thing was gigantic, the silky black contrasting beautifully against Tony’s olive skin. “Get lube,” Tony said, tilting his head towards the bedside table without taking his eyes from the dildo. He squeezed it slightly, making a pleased noise at either the give or the firmness. Steve felt precome slick down his cock. “We should probably wash this, you know,” Tony added, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

“If you think I’m going to wait any longer--” Steve began, but Tony waved him off. That being said, as Steve rifled through the drawer of the bedside table, he grew apprehensive. What was he doing? Sure, he and Tony were friends, mostly, but-

He turned back to the bed, lube in hand, and immediately forgot what he’d been worried about. Tony was sprawled out across the bed on his back, legs spread, propped up on one elbow. His eyes were half-lidded and glinting dangerously as he stroked his cock, slowly, calmly. Steve felt his mouth start to water. He wanted to moan, to proclaim his arousal to the heavens.

Instead, he crawled onto the bed, in between Tony’s thighs. “So,” he started, uncharacteristically hesitant. “Um. How should we do this?”

Tony gave him a sharp look, abandoning his cock to reach for the lube. “Steve. You have done this before, haven’t you?”

“Of course-”

“How many times? Have you actually had something other than fingers up your ass before?”

Steve glanced away to save himself the embarrassment of answering, mumbling something indistinct.

Though Steve wasn’t looking at his face, the concern was plain in Tony’s voice. “You know, we don’t have to do this right now. We can start out slow, try it out next time-” Next time, Tony thought there was going to be a next time, should there be a next time, Steve wanted-

“Don’t patronize me,” he said thickly, face settling into a well-practiced scowl. It was comforting in its familiarity, at least.

Tony was looking at him with a calculating gaze, lips twisted like they did when he was solving an equation. Steve was about to tell him to just forget about the whole thing, when Tony suddenly leaned in and kissed him, surprisingly chaste. Irritatingly, Steve felt his face go red.

“Alright, I have an idea,” Tony said, suddenly brusk. He pushed and shoved at Steve’s body, directing him where to go, until he was laying on his back along the length of the bed, legs stretched out and arms at his side.

Steve went along with it willingly, rather curious; he nearly choked on his own breath when Tony turned round and straddled his chest, giving Steve a very close-up view of his ass and the heavy dark swell of his balls. He was clean-shaven, Steve noticed, and he couldn’t resist tracing a thumb over the seam just to feel how baby-smooth the skin was. “Your shoulders are far too broad,” Tony complained, passing Steve one of the tubes of lube, who suddenly understood.

“Maybe we ought to work on your flexibility,” Steve shot back, squeezing some of the stuff into his hands and rubbing it between his palms to warm it up.

“I’ll have you know-” Tony leaned down to lap at the head of Steve’s cock, whose hips stuttered into the air. “-that I am very flexible. Just not quite at splits level, you see.” His slender fingers slipped down behind Steve’s balls, slicking around and then pressing one in without further adieu. Steve shifted around the breach, forcing himself to relax his muscles. The sensation wasn’t completely foreign to him, after all.

“Oh, I see,” he muttered, pressing in a finger of his own; Tony moaned and shoved back onto it, taking it all the way in on one go.

“You have such thick fingers,” Tony said fervently, wiggling his hips as Steve reached up his other hand to tug at his balls. Steve’s lips parted as Tony worked in another very slick finger, lube dribbling down the crack of his ass. Tony curled his fingers up and Steve cried out, cock sliding against Tony’s cheek as his hips jerked upward. “Sensitive, aren’t you?”

Steve wasn’t experienced enough to retaliate in kind, but he did his best to mimic the movement, curling his finger and rubbing against Tony’s insides, who let out a breathy noise and responded by wrapping his lips around Steve’s cock.

Two, three, four fingers, Steve had four fingers inside of him and Tony had three, fucking smooth and hard into one another, each one trying to provoke the largest reaction.

“Fuck!” Tony cried out when Steve pressed down just right, precome dripping down onto Steve’s chest, who smirked and silently awarded himself a point. A minute later the head of his cock bumped up against the back of Tony’s throat, who proceeded to open up and take Steve all the way down to the root, nose pressed into Steve’s balls. He swallowed and swallowed around Steve, the muscles of his throat massaging the length of his cock, and Steve couldn’t stop the colorful outburst that spilled from his lips. As Tony pulled off with a slick sound, practically radiating smugness, Steve raggedly awarded Tony about ten points of his own.

Steve had the obvious handicap of being inexperienced, but he was a quick study, and he quickly learned just how Tony liked to be stroked, slow and firm, bringing the silky foreskin up over the head each time, while Tony taking him down his throat and making obscene wet noises with every bob of his head.

Finally Steve could take no more. The dildo was lying right next to his head, and Tony’s mouth was driving him wild. “Tony,” he gasped, finally taking his fingers out. “Enough.”

Tony pulled off his cock with a wet pop, scissoring his fingers inside of Steve once more before finally pulling away. “You’re ready as you’ll ever be, I suppose,” he drawled. Steve was pleased to hear his voice trembling slightly, his cheeks flush; he wasn’t as unaffected as he made out to be.

Sheets bunched up beneath the small of Steve’s back as Tony urged him back into a supine position, propped up on his elbows with his knees drawn up, then took up a similar position across from him, spreading his own legs wide. He had the dildo in both hands and was slicking it up with far more lube than was strictly necessary, but then Steve supposed one could never have too much lube.

He watched with bated breath as Tony put one of the ends between his legs, pressing at his hole. He moaned zealously as it breached him, head tossing back with perfect theatrical poise. Steve didn’t even mind; even dramatized it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Tony’s body opened easily for it.

Steve wasn’t exactly conscious of it, but he couldn’t help but wrap a hand around himself as he watched, watched as Tony fucked himself, pressing the dildo deeper and deeper into his hole, which stretched taut around the unyielding length. Steve’s eyes went wide; when Tony finally stopped, body quivering and twitching, there must have been six or seven inches of thick cock all the way inside of him.

“Wow,” he mumbled, feeling as if he was about to come. Tony opened his eyes and winked at him, grinning shakily.

“Come here and get some of this,” he purred, laying back on the bed. He draped his thighs over Steve’s, wriggling closer until the other end of the dildo was pressed up against the inside of one of Steve’s thighs. Steve licked his lips and grasped at it, directing it towards his own hole. He started to press it into himself, and by extension he pulled a bit out of Tony, who shifted his hips even closer.

It took a bit of adjusting, and a lot of wiggling and excessive moaning from Tony, but they were finally deeply seated, just a few inches from being flush together, skin already damp with sweat.   
“How are you doing, darling?” Tony asked throatily. Steve didn’t even have it in him to snap at him for being coddling. He was stretched wider and deeper than he’d ever been before, a constant press at his insides. His cock was leaking precome all over his stomach.

“Let’s start to move, please,” he forced out. Tony laughed, breathlessly, but he also started to move his hips so Steve didn’t mind much. Tony had one hand on the dildo at all times, steadying it, so they were free to move against each other, rocking their bodies as they pleased in order to chase their own gratification. Tony was the one who set the rhythm, moving his hips in fast, shallow motions. Steve concentrated on the way the dildo dragged deliciously at his insides as he clenched around it, on the slick sounds it made as it moved in their bodies, on the smell of sex and musk that was becoming thick in the air.

As much as they were satisfying themselves, Steve couldn’t ignore the pull-push of Tony’s movements on the dildo. Nor could he ignore the noises Tony was making, melodious whimpers and moans, and the way his brow was scrunched up and his mouth was open, tongue poking out a bit, and how his face and chest were flushed down to his navel. He looked drop-dead gorgeous.

Steve wanted it to last forever. He really wished it would last forever. Sadly, he couldn’t keep his hand off of his cock, and the feeling of the dildo moving in and out of him was maddening, so it was all going to come to an end sooner than later. Fortunately, Tony looked about the same way, pulling hard and fast at his dick, chest heaving, hips moving frantically against the dildo.

“Oh, Steve, Steve- you look so stunning, so beautiful, dearest, blushing all the way down to your cock-” Steve bit off a whimper, balls drawing up close to his body. His entire body was trembling with pent-up tension, especially about the thighs. “-Just like that, I can see you’re about to come, come for me, darling, I want to see you.”

Steve went off with a hoarse shout, back arching as he clenched around the dildo and came all over his stomach, groaning loudly as he stroked himself for all he was worth.

Tony swore just as loudly as he quickly pulled off the dildo with a sloppy sound, clambering forward and straddling Steve’s thighs. Strained moans spilled from his lips as he began to jerk himself hard and fast, hand flying over his cock. Come splattered hot over Steve’s stomach, mingling with his own. Steve grasped at Tony’s hips, stabilizing him throughout his orgasm.

Finally, Tony shuddered and gasped and went limp on top of Steve, head tilting to the side and lips parting. He looked utterly wrecked, and Steve felt a sudden surge of pride at having done that to him. Then Tony went ahead and suddenly jerked into motion, getting down between Steve’s legs and leaning forward to lap at the come on his stomach, tongue darting out pink and wet against Steve’s skin. “You may have just shattered my brain,” Steve mumbled. Tony made a pleased noise, grinning up at him mischieviously and licking the come off his lips.

"Then my work here is done."

The dildo was still seated deeply inside Steve, but it was a comforting fullness rather than an overwhelming one. He grumbled slightly when Tony slowly pulled it out of his body with a slick noise, feeling too empty, but Tony soothed it away with several fingers, spreading them and rubbing them against his insides.

Finally Tony crawled up beside him and collapsed onto the mussed-up sheets. “I’m going to need a nap after that,” he said, voice muffled in a pillow. “And here I was hoping to get some paperwork done today.”

Steve slowly sat up, shame coming to him in increments and leaving him cold.

“Right,” he said. “I should go.”

He moved to get up, but Tony grabbed at his arm. Steve reluctantly met his gaze, half-obscured by the pillow. Tony looked- nervous. It didn’t become him at all.

“Stay with me, why don’t you?” he pleaded softly, utterly sincere.

Steve hesitated, sparing a glance at the door. He really shouldn’t. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, this shouldn’t happen again, he shouldn’t give Tony any ideas-

To hell with it. Steve wanted so badly to be selfish.

“I’m doubling your training exercises tomorrow,” he threatened as he settled down beside Tony once again. Tony laughed quietly and burrowed into Steve’s side, flinging an arm and a leg over Steve. He understood what Steve was trying to say.

“We’d better get plenty of rest then,” he mumbled, sounding already halfway gone. “Maybe we’ll wake up just in time for dinner.” Steve gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Tony was warm and lax, and Steve found his eyes drifting shut. Maybe he could get used to this, a small something said at the back of his mind.

Maybe.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little thing I wrote for a friend who came up with the idea in the first place. 
> 
> Many thanks to teaberryblue for looking this over for me!


End file.
